The Cat Fight!
by fire-dragonz
Summary: Giovanni's Persian and TR's Meowth have an argument. Though the topic of the argument is rather peculiar. Short Story, crap summary :P Just Read it! PLZ


This is completely utterly random! I have no idea how I came up with it. Giovanni's Persian is represented in _italics_ and TR's Meowth is represented in **bold**. I have just made all the pokemon speech into english as their is no humans in the story and I am too lazy to write " Meow - Hi!" and all that! Hope that made sense to you:P

It was a glorious sunny morning at Team Rocket Head Quarters. Persian had just woken from a fine sleep and had decided that to wake himself up properly he would go for a nice, calm stroll. Half an hour into his walk Persian noticed something that he could not walk past and ignore. Was that Meowth picking petals off of flowers?

" She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she …"

"What on Kanto are you doing?" Persian asked curiously. Meowth jumped in fright at the sudden appearance of the larger, sleeker cat. But seeing that it was no other than is sworn enemy he quickly regained his composure and replied, " None of your beedril wax!" There was an awkward silence in which the two cats glared at each other until Meowth got fed up and said, **" Hmmrph! If you don't mind! I's away to make da boss a salami sandwich! He'll surely promote me for dat!"** Just as Meowth began to walk away Persian replied smoothly saying, _" My master dislikes salami."_ This comment angered the smaller cat and he turned back and yelled.

" **Does too!"**

" _Does not!"_

" **Does too!"**

" _Does not!" _

" **Does too!"**

" _I think you'll find my owner's favourite sandwich is peanut butter and jelly!"_

" **Does t… oh! Yeah well how would you know!"**

" _I LIVE WITH HIM!"_

" **I LOVE HER!" **

…………………………………………………

" **Did you say him?"** Meowth asked quietly. Persian looked at the cat and disbelief and eventually managed to answer, _" Huh? Of course I said him,"_ This answer suddenly caused the little white cat to burst into tears and yell, **" But I…I loved her!"**

Persian shook his head trying to take in what he was hearing, _" Wait you thought Giovanni was a woman?"_ he asked quizzically. This comment made Meowth even more distressed, **" GIOVANNI! I thought it was Giovanna!"** (Persian makes a face like :O )

" _Well, how many women do you know that wear bright orange suits?"_ Persian asked Meowth. Eventually Meowth stopped crying and replied, **" How many PEOPLE do you** **know that wear bright orange suits!?" **Persian had to admit that Meowth was right.

" Good point," he said bluntly.

It seemed that Meowth was still thinking about "Giovanna" and new tears began to fill his huge, beady eyes. **" What about her sweet, soothing voice?"** he asked his evolved form. This sentence made Persian completely flip, _" HE has the most sinister, evil AND masculine voice ever!!!!!"_ After yelling his head of at Meowth, Persian saw no reason to stick around for more insanity. Briskly the large, glamorous cat continued on his walk, hoping he would be able to erase his last conversation with Meowth.

Meowth wiped the tears from his eyes, just as he did so a houndoom sneaked out form a nearby bush, " Ha, That was incredible! So funny Meowth!" it said happily. Just then a houndour appeared at its evolved form's side and agreed, saying " Yeh, that was amazing! Boy am I glad we eventually got revenge on that cat! HE always puts us down, saying that he is the highest of high and we are just worthless guard pokemon!" The trio began to laugh gleefully. A rustling form another nearby bush indicated Arcanine's arrival. The fire pokemon came rushing in holding a battered Magikarp in his mouth. On reaching the trio the pokemon dropped the magikarp at Meowth's feet and said, " There you go Meowth, a battered magikarp I just swiped from the kitchens. Thanks for helping us out!" Meowth quickly munched into his food and using that big mouth of his he replied, **" Anytime boys, anytime!"**

Yeh, hoped you liked it no idea how I came up with it! It might surprise you but I don't actually like Meowth all that much I am a HUGE Giovanni's Persian fan! I know it doesn't seem like that seeing as I just bullied him but … oh well!

If you liked this story please read my other story " Team Rocket's Halloween Surprise!"

P.S – _Houndour and Houondoom were caught by TR in Johto but were transferred over to the Kanto HQ, if you wondered._

ANYWAY! TEAM ROCKET ALL THE WAY! AND RANDOMNESS ALL THE WAY 2!!!!

BYE xxxx


End file.
